Garth (Alpha and Omega)
Garth is the character in Alpha and Omega. He is an Alpha wolf from the Eastern Wolf pack and Lilly's love interest. He is the son of Tony, and at first, is engaged to Kate, but falls in love with Lilly after spending time with her. He has a bad howl at first, but it improves later in the film after Lilly teaches him. He is voiced by Chris Carmack in the first film and Blackie Rose in second film. Appearance He is flaming brown and cream with green green. He is shown to be bigger and taller than Humphrey in more ways than one. Personality As the packs, now united as one, howl at Howling Rock, Garth howls beautifully, with a blue bird singing backup, and is complimented by his new mate, Lilly, whom they howl lovingly under the full moon. Garth, at first, seems like an arrogant alpha jock, but he's actually a really friendly alpha wolf unlike his father. Garth is a very skilled alpha, physically fit, but initially he has the worst howl of any wolf (so bad it makes birds drop out of the sky in mid-flight) and he knows it. Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem, but a society in which omegas are allowed to exist apparently rates you on your ability to howl. Garth acts confident to try and hide his insecurities about his howling but it does in fact bother him, and a reason his howling was terrible might have been he was trying too hard. Garth is a nice wolf and likes to laugh, seen by how he enjoyed Lilly's impersonations and kindly tried to teach her some of his moves to build up her confidence to the point of wearing her fur back (which led to him complimenting her beautiful eyes). In return, Lilly gave Garth the confidence to howl while also helping him improve his howling skills to the point where birds flew around him to enjoy his howling; This cemented the mutual feelings of love Garth and Lilly shared for each other. Still, Garth does have a sense of duty as an alpha wolf, as he agreed to marry Kate to unite their packs, although it did go against his heart as he loved Lilly, but when Kate backs out of the marriage and is brave enough to admit she fell in love with an omega, it gives Garth the confidence he needs to admit to his father he too fell in love with an omega, Lilly. Biography Alpha and Omega Winston and Tony meet up one night and arrange for Kate to marry Garth, Tony's son. Kate, having a sense of responsibility and duty, agrees for the good of the pack and meets Garth at the Moonlight Howl. Garth seems perfect, except that he has a terrible howl and is not very bright. Kate, taken aback, leaves and has a talk with Humphrey about Garth The two packs discover that Kate has gone missing. Tony warns Winston that on the next full moon if Kate doesn't return to marry Garth, war will be declared for their territory. Kate's sister Lilly however has developed a crush on Garth and suggests that she show him around until Kate gets back. During this time, Lilly and Garth are bonding. At the midnight howl, Lilly compassionately teaches Garth how to howl effectively. By this time, the full moon has come and both packs declare war against each other. As the train passes by Jasper, Kate stops the fight by declaring she will marry Garth. During the ceremony, Kate decides not to marry Garth, declaring her love for Humphrey and Garth declares his own romantic love for Lilly. An Alpha wolf marrying an Omega wolf goes against pack customs and a conflict ensues between the packs, but is cut short when a massive stampede of caribou comes. Winston and Tony then decide to abolish the law against Alphas and Omegas marrying, much to Garth's and Lilly's joy. Later at the Moonlight Howl, all of the wolves celebrate the love of Kate to Humphrey, and Garth to Lilly, breaking the social classes and traditions. Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure Trivia *His second voice actor, Blackie Rose also voices King for sequels. *In Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure, it's slightly hinted that Garth and Humphrey are now friends and partners since they used to be rivals in the first movie but thanks to him being completely absent in the rest of the sequels, nothing more is shown. Gallery Garth alpha omega2.jpg Garth_teaching_Lilly_Alpha_moves.jpg L_and_G_howling_together.jpg Lilly&Garth1.jpg Garth, Hum, Lilly and Kate.jpg Lilly_1.jpg Navigation Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:False Antagonist Category:Predators Category:Nurturer Category:Related to Villain